Disney Dream
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: Makana Graves, and her ninth grade class get a special class trip on a Disney Cruise. Her, her best friend, and the rest of the class were not the only one's going on this trip, the Danny Phantom characters are coming as well! DannyXDash, and DanXOC
1. Chapter 1  Ninth Grade Surprise

_******Author's Note: First of all, THIS IS NOTHING BUT WISHFUL THINKING! I know that it is not remotely possible, but I wrote it! AND this is completely full of drama and some gay romance! Don't like it, do NOT read it! If you think my OC is mary-sue, well sorry for being truthful about my REAL qualities! IF you do NOT like Gay romance, I suggest you click that back button NOW! For the rest of you, thank you, and enjoy reading!  
><strong>_

_**Disney Dream **_

_A Danny Phantom Cruise fanfic_

"Chapter one: 9th Grade Surprise"

It was Monday April 8, 2012. It was finally the day of the "very important assembly" the freshman students of East St. John High heard so much about. Makana Graves, a girl at the age of seventeen, freshman, and has the appearance of a fourteen year old, got up from her bed and got ready for what the day would bring. She dressed in her required uniform; a khaki shirt with the schools logo on the whole front – a required shirt for freshman only – a khaki skort along with a khaki belt, socks that covered all of her ankles, and black mary-jane shoes. Makana, then, grabbed her school ID, which she had to wear around her neck at all times, and placed it over her head and around her neck. She grabbed her bag and her father took her to school.

The first bell rang right after she set foot under the breeze way, her first period class was in the main building, where all of the upperclassmen were. She took a deep breath and entered the main building and walked toward her classroom. Once she was safe and sound in the room, she spotted her best friend, Dionjanae Reed sitting at her usual spot, by Makana's place.

"Hey, Makana!" Dionjanae said as Makana sat down at her seat.

"Good morning," Makana replied. This class was dubbed "Study Skills" but is more like "Study Hall".

The morning was a big blur for Makana; she tried very hard to figure out what the assembly was all about.

'_Maybe it's about some guest speaker talking about drug awareness and stuff like that…'_ She decided that was it. But by the time she decided that is what she thought, the freshman intercom came on.

"Students and teachers, it is now time for the afternoon assembly, please escort the students to the gym, thank you." _Click_

"Here we go," Makana mumbled to herself.

"Yep," Dionjanae said, hearing Makana speaking.

Once everyone was sitting on the gym bleachers, Mrs. Triche, the principal, quieted down the entire freshman class.

"Students we have a very special guest for you, today, please give a round of applause to Governor Bobby Jindal!" Everyone either clapped, gasped, or both.

"Students, it is a great pleasure to be speaking with you freshman, who achieve so much,"

'_Oh my god, Bobby Jindal is stupider than I thought he was…'_ Makana thought to herself while looking at most of the pretty much dumb-as-dirt students around her.

"And so, I decided to give you all a reward for all of your hard work,"

'_Gee, I wonder what the reward is…'_ Makana sarcastically thought.

"I decided for all of you, when summer vacation starts, to go on a five night cruise to the Bahamas and Castaway Cay, on the Disney Dream in Florida!"

Makana thought she went deaf after that sentence; the students were now screaming their heads off. She was also the only one who was not screaming.

'_Is that why my dad is almost broke now? Because of this stupid trip? Well if my dad has enough money for me to go… then I guess I CAN be happy about it but…'_ Makana's thoughts were snapped apart by Dionjanae shaking her.

"Makana, what are you thinking about?"

"Of how STUPID Bobby Jindal is!" all of the students were heading back to the last thirty minutes of last block.

"Why? He gave us an awesome present and for my birthday too!" Dionjanae's birthday was today, Makana almost forgot.

"So, I guess you're not going to have a party, then?"

"Nope, and stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not,"

"Whatever,"

They both laughed as they entered the classroom. Once the teacher came in, everyone was starting to ask questions. After all of the stupid questions were asked and answered, Makana broke in.

"Okay, I'll be the one to ask it: How much is the fee for all of us to go? I mean, there is NO WAY he would do that without payment from the students!"

"All you need to bring is money for souvenirs, everything else is payed for." The teacher said.

Makana's eyes went wide.

'_There's no way, there's no way! Bobby Jindal is a money-hungry stupid-head!'_ Makana thought to herself as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Dionjanae and Makana said their good-byes, and Makana got home.

At dinner time, Makana broke the news to her parents.

"We know, sweetie, we saw it on the four O clock news," No surprise there.

"Your mom and I have talked about it while you were in your room, and we think you should go."

Makana's jaw dropped. "But, why?"

"Makana, you wanted to go on a Disney cruise for some time now. With the very little money your father has and he now can't take off during the summer, this maybe your only chance of getting on the Disney cruise" Makana's mother said. "Well, all I know is that I need money for souvenirs." Makana informed her parents.

"We'll try to save it up," Makana's father said.

Dinner was over and so was the conversation. Makana got ready for bed at ten-thirty at night. And then she went to bed.

'_The next two months will be living hell, I can tell already.'_ And then, she went into a deep slumber.

~~~a month and a few days later~~~

Makana woke up to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing that annoying buzzer sound. Makana turned off the buzzer and rolled out of bed. Makana got dressed, brushed hair and teeth (She decided to skip breakfast as per usual). Once she was done with everything, she still had a lot of time left. So, Makana logged on to her laptop and looked at the date displayed on the bottom right corner of her screen: May 9, 2012. She, then, went on Facebook, and logged into her account and then she put a new status up.

"_**Just two weeks to go before we leave for Florida and on the Disney Dream. Great…"**_

During the month of April, her and her classmates kept on getting new information about the trip. And every classroom in the ninth grade building was watching the latest vacation planning DVD on the Disney Cruise Line. Each classroom has a DVD.

'_Well they ARE free, after all,'_ Makana chuckled to herself and logged off of Facebook and then her father drove her to school.

"Hey, Makana, You'll never guess what just happened!" Dionjanae said to Makana as she came into first block, almost late. Makana was panting slightly, due to the fact that she was running.

"I give up," Makana said as she sat down in her desk. Dionjanae pouted slightly because her friend was not guessing.

"The Principal just announced that there will be special guests coming with us!"

"What kind of guests?"

"That, my dear Makana, is a mystery to all of us!" Makana was looking down at her almost-filled writing notebook.

"BUT, I heard from a friend of mine, she's an upperclassman, and she told me that they are cartoon characters!"

Makana's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No way, that's impossible!"

"Don't underestimate the power of belief, Makana."

"Which cartoon, then?"

"She refused to tell me the name, but she gave me a hint." Makana was listening closely.

"They are a Nickelodeon show,"

"But, there's a LOT of cartoons on Nickelodeon!" Makana said.

"I know, we need to figure out this riddle before th-" Dionjanae was cut off by the Jeopardy bell and then the tardy bell. Class, then, started.

By lunch time, Makana and Dionjanae gave up on which cartoon would be joining them, there were just a lot of choices, it could be anyone!

They hung out outside and talked about what they should do to make memories besides of taking pictures.

"Well, I have a flip video camera; we can take turns making videos!" Dionjanae suggested.

Makana's eyes lit up when she heard that. She loves making video memories; she even made a DVD one time when Makana and her family went on a Carnival Cruise. To Makana, making DVDs with DVD menus aren't hard at all; she's got the software on her laptop. She won't even need the internet to edit and make a DVD menu.

"That would be great!" Makana said. "But, how did you afford a flip camera?" Makana asked and a second later, realized that was a stupid question to ask.

"Never mind, you're rich…" Yes, Makana's best friend is one of those rich girls. The kind of rich girl who could hang out with other rich people at this public school, but chooses not to.

Dionjanae only smiled. "Do you want me to do MOST of the filming or should you?"

"You can…" Makana said. She'll film some things. "…If I can do something in return." Makana smirked.

"What?"

"Let me edit the videos, get rid of all of the unwanted footage, and then make a DVD out of it."

"Yeah, do that!" Dionjanae said.

Then Mr. Williams rang a siren to let everyone know that lunch is over. Makana and Dionjanae headed over to fourth block.


	2. Chapter 2  Special Guests

"Chapter two: The Special Guests"

~~~Day before they leave~~~

~~~2:19 PM~~~

Makana came home from school, and immediately went to work for her trip. She first had to clean her room; it wasn't messy, but there was dust all over her uncovered red mahogany hard wood floors. Once she changed out of her school uniform and into comfortable clothing, she got the vacuum, broom, and mop out, placed her rolled up blue rug in the hallway, and began cleaning by sweeping and vacuuming the floor.

Makana had back problems, so it was kind of difficult to clean, well, anything. Even doing the dishes makes her back ache. She was finally done with all of the dusting, now she had to mop the floor where her footprints showed. She pressed a button and it released cleaner liquid and she swept the floor.

The reason Makana was cleaning her room was because Dionjanae will be sleeping over, and are going to try to stay up all night just for the fun of it. Once everything was back in its place, Makana put away the cleaning stuff and waited for her best friend to come.

~~~4:24 PM~~~

There was a knock at the front door, Makana stopped packing and ran to the door, and it was Dionjanae who was on the other side.

"Hey, Makana!" Dionjanae said.

"Good, afternoon, Dionjanae" Makana replied.

Dionjanae invited herself in. She was wearing a Bebe shirt with dark blue skinny jeans with coach shoes. Makana also noticed that Dionjanae had a suitcase and a huge carry-on bag slinging over her right shoulder and the bag itself was placed at her left hip.

Makana and Dionjanae went straight to Makana's room and they hung out, talked about the trip. They even went on the Disney Cruise website to check out what was there.

"Free soda bar? At Carnival we had to pay for endless soda!" Makana said.

"Well, It's Disney, NOT Carnival!"

"They're basically the same thing!"

They both laughed and were, then called for dinner.

"Yum! Pizza!" Makana said while Dionjanae was stuffing her face with the Italian food.

It was eleven-thirty at night Makana's parents went to bed an hour before. The two best friends started their challenge.

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Dionjanae asked as she was going through her carry-on bag.

"I give up," Makana said.

"We should film parts of the night, just doing random things!"

"That's a great idea!" Makana said.

Dionjanae set up her flip camera in a position to where it can film both girls and pressed the record button.

~~~6:45 A.M~~~

"Done!" Makana yelled as she ejected the disc of the already-filmed-and-edited night fiasco they filmed. Dionjanae, who was in the bathroom doing some touch ups on her hair heard this and said.

"Great!" Makana put the first part of the DVD into a CD envelope and stuffed it into her carry-on bag. Dionjanae came in.

"Awesome! You think we could show the class that?" Dionjanae asked.

"Is it worth watching?" Dionjanae nodded. "Then, maybe,"

Just then, Makana's father asked if they were ready to go, they nodded and gathered their stuff.

Once Makana and Dionjanae stepped into the freshman building, the first bell rang and Mr. Williams said through a horn thingy

"Go to your assigned classes you received yesterday!" he repeated that statement until he thought everyone got the message.

"Coach Bradley's class?" Makana said, still in disbelief.

"Coach Bradley's class," Dionjanae answered and the two of then went off to their English teacher's classroom.

What Makana and Dionjanae saw inside the classroom was surprising yet amazing: Turns out that they did have special guests, and it turns out that they were, in fact, cartoon characters from Nickelodeon. But what they DIDN'T expect was to see Danny Fenton, Dan Phantom, Sam, and Tucker from Nickelodeon's "Danny Phantom" in the very classroom they had to stay in until they get to leave.

Makana's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her eyes! Danny Phantom was the last thing on her mind just because Danny Phantom no longer airs on Nickelodeon.

"Dion…"

"I know…" Dionjanae was staring too. Finally, Tucker took notice at the two stares.

"Well, hello there, beautiful!" Tucker said as he zoomed toward Dionjanae. Dionjanae was disgusted and freaked out at the same time. Makana couldn't help but snicker.

"Stop laughing, Makana! It's not funny!" Dionjanae whined as she tried to get a certain techno-geek off of her.

"I'm not laughing, hehehe, I'm snickering!"

"Whatever! Just get this lame-O off of me!"

"Alright, alright I got it!" Makana said. The rest of the characters were just staring at the three.

"Tucker! Heal!" Makana ordered and Tucker looked at Makana and instantly got off of Dionjanae.

"Sorry about Tucker, he thinks he's a chick magnet," Danny Fenton said.

"Hey! I AM a chick magnet!" Tucker said, defending himself.

"No, you're not, Tucker" Dan Phantom said rather bluntly.

Just seeing the real older version of Danny made Makana blush slightly. She had… Okay, HAS a crush on the older man. Hopefully, no one will notice her blushing. Dionjanae knows Makana has a crush on Dan. Makana prayed to her favorite band that she wouldn't mention it.

"So, why are you guys here? I mean we knew you were coming, but why?" Makana said as she subsided all of those thoughts.

"We are here to help the teenagers have a good time on the trip," Dan said, smiling rather _gently_ at Makana.

"Ohhhhh" Makana said. Just then, the Jeopardy bell rang and during the song, a few other students came in through the door; Makana and Dionjanae were already sitting at their seats they had all year.

Coach Bradley came in just before the tardy bell.

"Good morning everyone," he said and briefly explained that they basically have an hour and thirty minutes until their rides came.

_It takes that long to get busses over here?_ Makana questioned. She knew that the school couldn't afford airfare, so they would have to drive all the way to Port Canaveral, Florida. That will take two days tops.

"Anyone brought something for us to watch? Or do I have to pull something up from YouTube?" Coach Bradley questioned the students. Makana looked at Dionjanae and she nodded. Makana raised her hand.

"You have something, Makana?"

"Yes, sir, Dionjanae and I filmed us staying up all night and it's cut up by hours…"

"Alright, then, hand it here," the English teacher said and Makana handed him the disc. He inserted it into his computer, which was hooked up to a promethean board. He turned on the promethean board and once it was on and the lights were out. Coach Bradley pressed play.

_-11:40 PM-_

"_Is this thing on?" Dionjanae asked. "Nope!" Makana replied. They both laughed._

_-12:20 AM- _

"_I'm sooo bored" Makana said as she was surfing the internet on her bed, Dionjanae was on Makana's swivel desk chair, laughing. _

_-1:37 AM- _

"_Just to let you guys know, in case you didn't figure it out yet, we're in Makana's room!" Dionjanae said while filming Makana's entire room. _

_-2:28 AM-_

"_We should take a shower…" Makana said and Dionjanae's eyes went wide. "NOT TOGETHER! EWW!" Makana yelled._

"_Speak louder, I don't think your parents heard you!" they both laughed. _**(("Okay, that's disturbing…" Danny said.))**

_-3:00 AM- _

"_Who should go shower first?" Dionjanae asked. _

"_You," Makana offered. _

_-3:30 AM- _

"_Dionjanae's in the shower and I stole her camera! Muahahaha!"_

"…" _Makana stared into the camera lens._

"_What now?" Makana asked herself._

"_They say I'm superficial, some call me a bitch…~"Makana sang the song Superficial._

_-4:15 AM- _

"_Hey, Y'all, I'm out of the shower and Makana is now in!" _

"… _That sounded so wrong in so many ways…"_

_-5:00 AM-_

"_Makana?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You know your hair is frizzing?"_

"_WHAT? NOOOO!" Makana runs out of her room and into the bathroom. Dionjanae laughed._

"_That's what happens when you let your hair air-dry!"_

_-5:55 AM- _

_Makana is on her bed, typing something on Word and Dionjanae is on the bed as well, brushing Makana's hair._

"_Your hair is so pretty when it's not frizzy."_

"_Shut it!" Makana growled._

_-6:00 AM- _

"_Well, Makana's parents are awake and dressed; we are finishing up this night experience! Makana will take the rest of the time to edit these films and put it on a DVD cd!"_

"_Yep! So, until we get in our ride and onto the boat…"_

"_BYE!" Makana and Dionjanae said in unison, waving. The video ends._

"Wow…" Sam said.

"Random?" Makana asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Coach Bradley looked at his phone.

"Well, we still have at least thirty minutes left…" Just then, there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Triche came in as well as… Makana's two older sisters!

Makana gasped and stood up from her seat.

"Kris, Steph! What are you doing here, come to see me off or something?" Makana asked and before they could answer, Kristin and Stephanie's children: Emma, Ella, and Samuel ran behind them and hugged their aunt Makana.

"Aunt Makana! It's great to see you again!" Emma, a ten year old that belongs to Stephanie, said.

Makana smiled and hugged them back. Then Makana's brain finally clicked. Her eyes widened and looked at her thirty-somewhat year old sisters and they smiled.

"Oh, No way! Absolutely NOT!" Makana said. She had to babysit on this cruise.

"Makana, you kind of have to… Their already payed for." Mrs. Triche said.

"We'll pay you one hundred dollars per day!" Kris said.

"300,"

"100,"

"250,"

"100, and that's my only and final offer!" Kris said.

"Deal," Makana shook hands with her sisters.

'_At least it's something… better than nothing right?'_ Makana thought as Makana's sisters left.

"Aw, man, How in the world am I going to babysit? I'm not going to have any fun for myself am I?" Makana asked.

"Don't worry, Makana, we already signed the two little ones with the Oceaneers Club.

"What about Emma? She's ten,"

"She's too old for the Oceaneers Club, and too young to be with the tweens… even though the ship has been rented…"

"So, I guess you're going to have to stay with me then, huh, Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma replied.

"That took all of the time left, they should call us any minute…" Coach Bradley said.

"Yes, I'll go to the freshman office and tell them" Mrs. Triche said as her walkie-Talkie said something like "They're here" and left.

"Well, that was affective," Sam said.

The intercom came on.

"Students and teachers, it is now time to leave! Have fun and take lots of pictures!" Mrs. Triche said.

"Hey, where are your bags?" Makana asked the three children.

"They're already in our rides," Emma said. "Oh," Makana said, blinking.

"Aunt Makana, you wanna play video games with me on our way to Florida?"

"Sure… But not right when we get on the road. I'm a bit sleepy. "

Samuel, a nine year old boy who belonged to Kristin, smiled and nodded.

And then there was the youngest, Ella, she is the sister of Emma, they both belong to Stephanie.

Once Dionjanae, Makana, and her nieces and nephew stepped foot outside the building. There were screaming.

_Oh, no! This better NOT be another fight!_ Makana thought of panic.

But what Makana saw just made her jaw drop to the ground, and her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

During the school year, at dismissal, there were busses all around the school. Well, it's like that only, there were no busses, they were LIMOUSINES! White limos. There must have been hundreds of them, because they stretch far from the school gates on the Reserve side.

"Oh… My… GOD!" Makana said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth…" Dionjanae said.

"Everyone line up!" Mr. Williams said. And every student lined up in a straight row of one, the characters were right behind them.

"Your limo drivers will find you, so just stay where you are!" Mrs. Triche said.

A bunch of drivers came up to the students and got them.

"Makana Graves, and Dionjanae Reed?" a young man asked Makana and Dionjanae.

"Yes, that's us!" Makana said.

"Please, come this way, the little one's luggage are already in the trunk." He said.

Makana, Dionjanae, Emma, Ella, and Samuel followed the man towards the third-first limo, which was all the way to the Laplace side.

"My name is Greg, and it's nice to meet all of you," Greg said and smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Greg, um, what about the characters? Aren't they coming?"

"Oh, yes, some of them will ride with us, but they get in right after all of the students get in." Greg said.

Everyone got in the limo but Makana looked back and locked her eyes on a certain blue man. She prayed to her favorite band that he would ride with her.

"Makana, check this out! It's so awesome!" Dionjanae called.

Makana looked at Dan again and got inside the vehicle.

"woowwwww…" Makana said. The interior looked brand new, as if no one ever sat in them.

"They got wine glasses, but no wine bottles!" Dionjanae said.

"Yes, since the trip is full of minors, we were required to remove the wine." Greg said, and left to get the characters. Dionjanae seriously pouted. "Come on, Dion; don't let some requirement spoil your vacation." Makana said.

"yeah, you're right, Makana,"

"You drink wine?" Emma asked Dionjanae.

"Yeah,"

"Why? Wine is nasty!" Emma said.

"No it's not, it's good!" Dionjanae replied.

"Guys, stop fighting, or else,"

"Or else, what?" Emma asked.

"Exactly," Makana said as she got up from her seat and looked out the window. She saw that Greg was coming back. But she really couldn't see who was with him. For one thing, her eyes are messed up, everything is somewhat blurry without her gasses, which she packed. And second thing, he was too far away for her to see.

Once he got close enough, she nearly gasped, her prayers have been answered. Dan and Danny were coming this way with Greg.

"What's the matter, Aunt Makana?" Ella asked her aunt.

"We got the hotties!" Makana said sitting back down, eyes still wide.

"What do you mean?" Dionjanae asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN'?" Just then, the door opened and Makana immediately scooted over so she was now sitting by Samuel.

"Hey, Guys," Danny greeted.

"…" was all Dan said.

"Dan, say hi! We're going to live with them on the boat, might as well talk to them!"

Dan looked at Makana and then at everyone. "Hi," Dan said.

All of a sudden, Ella jumped from her seat and jumped on top of Dan.

"Oof" Dan said. Ella was now touching Dan's flaming hair.

"No, Ella don't-"

"It's alright, Aunt Makana, his hair is so soft and lightweight! Come touch it for yourself!" Dan looked kind of irritated.

"Ella Lane! Get off of him right now!" Makana said, threatingly.

Ella knew she would get in trouble if she stayed on him, so she apologized, and got off of his lap. Ella moved back into her spot.

Dan looked at Makana; they locked eyes into their own for a few milliseconds. His look was unreadable, but Makana guessed it was a "Thank you" look

Suddenly, the front window opened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now departing the school!"

"Thanks Greg," Makana said. Greg nodded and rolled the window back up. The engine started and the limos started to move.

"Hey, don't you think people would find it odd if there were at least a hundred limos driving one after the other?" Makana asked.

"No, I don't think so, because the limos will go different routes into Port Canaveral. They all take two days' time to get to Florida, but all of us will get on the boat on different times." Danny said.

"Oh, I see," Makana said.

It was silent for a few minutes and Dionjanae thought it would be the perfect time to catch up on some sleep that she and Makana missed the night before. Makana looked at her best friend, who was sleeping soundly, and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3  Two days of driving

"Chapter three: Two days of Driving"

A few hours later, it was getting on lunch time, and Makana wondered if they would ever stop to eat for these always-hungry kids.

"I'm Hungry!" Dionjanae said as she felt her stomach growl.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are going to stop to eat. Since we all are taking different routes, where would you all like to go?" Greg asked.

"McDonalds!" Dionjanae yelled. Makana felt a little sick, just thinking about all that greasy-fat-horrible-thing they call fast food was not so appetizing to her.

"Uh, I don't think everyone agrees to that, Dionjanae," Greg said.

"There's a Piccadilly's Cafeteria in the next exit,"

"YEAH! LET'S GO THERE!" Makana screamed. Anything but McDonalds is fine with Makana. Everyone agreed to Piccadilly's and Greg took the next exit.

They entered the restaurant and got in line, other people didn't seem to pay any attention to the characters. Makana looked at Dan and nearly gasped. He changed form, he looks like a normal older version of Danny FENTON! Makana smiled at both boys.

"What are you smiling for, Makana?" Danny asked as he picked up a plate of bread pudding.

"You two look like brothers!" Makana cooed at the two males.

Danny chuckled while Dan nearly blushed, out of what, Makana didn't know.

Once everything was picked up and payed for, they all went to sit down at a long table and ate their lunch.

Lunch was over and they were back on the road again. And EVERYONE was asleep due to eating too much.

Well, everyone except for Makana, she was listening to "The tide is high" by Atomic Kitten on her iPod Touch. The volume was very low, but loud enough for Makana to hear the music perfectly.

Makana got bored of the song and switched it to Shuffle. Makana pressed the "Next Song" button and "Young Forever" by The Ready Set came on.

About five minutes later, Makana turned off her iPod and looked at a certain, sleeping blue man who was sitting right next to her. His head was leaning backward and was sleeping soundly. Makana looked at his flaming hair.

'_Ella said that his hair was 'soft and lightweight' … I think I wanna… touch it…'_ Makana thought to herself and her hand reached up and touched his hair. Makana couldn't believe what she was feeling. It was like touching one of those fog fountains; it was cool and it disappeared when Makana retracted her hand and grabbed some of his hair. Makana was about to put her hand through his hair again when a large hand grabbed her wrist. It was Dan's hand.

"Don't think I can't feel that," Dan said in a hushed tone, so not to wake anyone.

"I-I'm sorry," Makana whispered, so not to wake anyone either. Dan opened his eyes to look at Makana; his hand still had a hold of Makana's wrist. Red eyes stared at brown ones for a few minutes, Makana blushing during that time.

"Y-You can let go of my wrist now…" Makana finally said. Dan sighed and let go of Makana's wrist. Makana retracted her arm, and rubbed where his grasp was.

"Sorry," Dan said.

"What for, what'd you do? " Makana asked.

"Sorry if your wrist hurts." Dan clarified.

"Oh," Dan looked at her and Makana smiled sweetly. "That's alright," Dan smiled. "Hm, now how am I going to punish you? After all it IS your fault I'm awake now," Makana frowned a bit and yawned. Makana was now feeling really tired because she was awake the night before.

"How about I sleep and not bother you?" Makana said as she laid her head back. "Sounds good to me," Dan said and Makana went into a deep slumber.

Makana's eyes opened to find Dionjanae shaking her.

"hmm…" Makana mumbled and rubbed her eyes. Now she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"What? You wanna picture or something?" she joked.

"Aunt Makana, Mr. Greg said we're almost a block away from the hotel we're going to stay for the night." Emma said. Makana's eyes went wide.

"How long was I sleeping?" Makana asked.

"At least five hours and twenty or so minutes." Danny said.

"Welp, I'm not going to sleep for another long while, then"

Then the limo came to a complete halt.

That night, Dionjanae and the kids slept on the floor while Dan had a bed of his own. Makana and Danny had to share a bed. Makana noticed that everyone's breathing patterns had slow down; meaning they were sleeping, all except for Danny.

"Danny? You still awake?"

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Have you ever made one of those duplicates of yourself and… um… kissed yourself?" Makana asked blushing just thinking about it, like a scene from a movie.

Danny chuckled slightly.

"I don't know where you heard or read such a tall tale, but no, never done that." Danny said.

"Oh,"

"Where did you even hear such a thing?"

"Fan fiction," Makana replied.

"You can't believe EVERYTHING a crazy fan girl writes."

"Actually… It was a guy that wrote that…"

"A GUY? That's a surprise,"

"I know right, I was surprised too, I've never met a fan boy who liked yaoi,"

"Yaoi?"

"Yeah, It's the same thing as the word slash, you know, the Boy on Boy thing?"

"What about girl on girl?" Makana didn't see Danny, due to the fact that the room was blacker than pitch, but she could tell he was smirking like a pervert would when he thinks girl on girl stuff.

"Th-that's called FemSlash, for Yuri…"

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Which one?"

"Hm?"

"Which one do you like better? Yaoi, or Yuri?"

"Well, Danny, since I am Bi, I like both."

Makana could tell Danny's eyes went wide.

"Really? You're bisexual too?"

Now it was Makana's turn for her eyes to go huge.

"Your… Bi, Danny?"

"No… I'm actually gay."

"Oh, that's cool. AND you never duplicated yourself to practice kissing?" Makana was starting to think he lied to her.

"Not that I didn't try, I just didn't think about it…" Danny responded.

"So, which guy from your show do you have a crush on? Tucker? Dash? Vlad? Or Dan?" Makana asked.

"Well, I have a crush on Dash; he's my age and not an older version of me,"

"What about Tucker?"

"He doesn't swing that way, you can tell," Makana had to agree to that as she remembered him on Dionjanae back at school.

"But neither does Dash…"

"Makana, he's got a dog named Pookey,"

"Oh, yeah, I guess that does make him swing that way,"

"So, what about you? You like girls and boys, which one of each gender?"

"Well, I can't say for girls 'cause I don't know how to – you know – with girls… so I just crush on cartoon GUYS,"

"But what about kissing?"

"If that was the case: Sam" Danny was quiet for a moment.

"That's hot," Danny finally said. Makana kicked Danny softly.

"And for guys on your show… Well, I've been having a crush on him for a long while…"

"Who? Dash?"

"No, Dan,"

"…What?"

"I don't know why… No other guy from your show seemed really wonderful to me, Dash: too much of a bully. Vlad: too old. Tucker: I'm sorry; he's just so hopeless with the ladies."

"What about Dan though? What's so wonderful about him that makes you like him?"

"One: he's old but only twenty-four. Two: he's pretty badass. And Three: I think he's so hot with all of those muscles and such,"

"Um, You DO realize that he's an evil prick that only enjoys joy only for himself?"

"Yeah, I know… But he SMILED sweetly at me when we were still in the classroom."

"Well he doesn't have any of his ghost powers and neither do I. I think it has something to do with this world. I tried going ghost before we entered the school. Nothing."

Makana finally yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, thanks for talking to me, Danny."

"Anytime, it was fun, your one of those people that anyone can talk to and understand everything,"

"I know, I get that a lot,"

"Goodnight, Makana, and I hope that the You-and-Dan thing works out,"

"Goodnight, Danny, I really hope I get to see you and Dash make out, that would be so freaking awesome."

"Before you go to sleep though,"

"Hm?"

"How long did you have a crush on Dan?"

"Since I first saw him… which was in 2005, I was only twelve years old."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"I know, Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

~~~5:30 AM~~~

The next morning the crew was back on the road. Another five or so hours, they'll be in the boat's parking lot.

Dan was sitting next to Makana again. She looked at Danny who gave Makana a small wink and thumbs up when Dan wasn't looking. Dionjanae looked at the two teens and looked at Makana that read: "Does he know about you and Dan?"

Makana gave Dionjanae a nod and Dionjanae smiled.

'_Poor children, they don't know what's going on… Even though they're not paying any attention to us…'_

Samuel was playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep on Makana's PSP. Ella was watching a movie on a portable DVD player she brought with her. Emma was listening to her MP3 Player while looking out the window. Makana was on her iPod again, only she logged on to the limo's wireless router and was reading fan fiction on . She had a tough time getting on the internet because the network had a security code, which Greg was happy to give her.

Makana was reading that same fan fiction she mentioned to Danny. The one where Danny and Dash are lovers and it was written by a guy.

_**((Author's Note: YES there is a fanfiction written by a guy named Cody on ! If you like slash in any way shape or form, I suggest reading it! It's amazing! His penname is "NoahPhantom" type it like it is and you'll find him! I wanted to mention his fanfic because it's awesome! He's only got one so it's not hard to find! XD))**_

It was called "Danny Phantom Episodes 52 through 60" It takes place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet. He even re-wrote Phantom Planet at the last two chapters. Makana, finally, was on the last chapter; Phantom Planet part 2.

No one, not even Makana noticed, but Dan Phantom inched closer to her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Out of all the fan fictions you could have read, you decide to read THAT?"

"Eep!" Makana yelped. Dan laughed. Not evil, but more like an amused laugh. Makana blushed. Then, all of a sudden, Makana was engulfed with a hug by Dan.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, you can read whatever you want!" Dan said.

'_Man, without his powers, Dan is like a completely different person…'_ Danny thought. _'Makes me wonder – since I'm gay – would he be a pedophile? Well it's not really counted as that, is it? I mean… he's only twenty-four and she's seventeen. That's only seven year's difference…'_

Danny's thoughts had been snapped by Makana shouting at Dan to get off. He did so after a while. Makana looked at everyone; everyone was looking at them with wide eyes.

…awkward…

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now entering the parking lot. So this, my friends, is the final stop,"

"Yay! Aunt Makana, did you hear that we're-"

"Yes, I know, Ella, you don't need to repeat it," Ella frowned but was quickly wiped away when the limo came to a stop.

Once everyone was out of the vehicle, Dionjanae realized something.

"OH NO! I didn't film the road!" she exclaimed with great panic in her voice.

"Don't worry about it, Dion. You needed to save up battery and film space for the real fun!" Makana said, cheering up her best friend. Dionjanae smiled and nodded. Everyone grabbed their luggage and Greg carried Ella's luggage.

'_My eight year old niece is still lazy as ever!'_ Makana thought while giving Ella a disapproving look.

Everyone entered the building, and then Makana noticed something.

"WE'RE THE LAST ONES HERE?"

"Apparently so…" Dionjanae said. All the students, teachers, and characters from Amity Park, and the Ghost Zone were all lined up with their groups and waiting for their room keys and other information so they can get on the Disney Dream cruise ship.

"I don't believe this!" Makana exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Aunt Makana, it could have been worse," Emma said.

"How?" Makana asked her ten year old niece.

"Well, there would be no one here, thinking that we're early, but really the boat left us behind," Makana's eyes went huge just thinking about that scene.

"Don't tell me _that_!" Makana hissed.

"Sorry, aunt Makana," Emma apologized.

"Nah, it's okay, at least that's not the case!" Makana said with a grin.

Danny smiled.

"Hey FenTERD!" said a very familiar voice.

_**((Muahahahaha! Cliff-Hanger! I'm evil, da?))**_


	4. Chapter 4 Setting Sail part 1

"Chapter four: Setting Sail part one"

"Hey FenTERD!" said a very familiar voice. Makana restrained herself from fan girl squealing. Danny was blushing and twitching his right lower lash line. Dan nearly growled. Everyone else just knew who it was.

It was none other than Dash Baxter; he was with all of his jock friends and the popular girls such as Paulina and Star. Paulina and Star were looking at Dan in a flirtatious way.

'_Looks_ _like I got some competition…'_ Makana looked at Dan who was not amused.

Since Dash is still being a bully, Makana decided to say something.

"What do you want, Dash? Can't you see we're busy with something?" Makana asked the oblivious quarterback.

"Aw, look at this, Danny's new _girlfriend_ is standing up for him, hahaha!" This made Danny wipe away that shy blush, furrowing his eye brows. Oh yeah, Danny was mad. He walked right up to Dash and without warning; Danny kicked Dash in his special place and walked back to his group without one word. Dash was on the ground, Kwan was trying to help him up.

"You. Are. An. IDIOT!" Danny yelled. Makana's group walked away to get in the now not-so-crowded-anymore line.

"Wow, Danny that was awesome!" Samuel exclaimed. The nine year old boy high-fived the fourteen year old one, Makana smiling at Danny.

"Yeah, Danny, I hoped that your friends, Sam and Tucker, saw that!" Makana grinned.

"Great job, little me, you are finally standing up for yourself. Even without ghost powers!" Dan said and high-fived his younger self.

"Yeah, but, Dash is a bully. He's going to come back to beat you up. And when that happens, it won't be pretty." Emma informed Danny.

Emma maybe a ten year old fifth grader, but she's a really smart girl. Makana was jealous of that ability. But the sad thing was, Emma was tall, almost as tall as Makana, who was five foot four. Emma and Makana were only seven years apart.

Makana and her group: Dionjanae, Danny, Dan, Emma, Ella, and Samuel, had received all of their stuff such as, their room key, and a map of the ship. Then, just then, Makana thought of something.

"Hey, they yell out the family names once families get on… What about a group that each has different last names?"

"Maybe they just say group names…?" Dionjanae suggested.

"I heard from one of the teachers that each group needs a group leader. So they call out the leader's name," Dan said. The group was now in the tube to get on the ship.

"Question is: who will be group leader?" Danny asked.

"I think, Aunt Makana should be the leader, she's seventeen; so she's mature enough." Ella said.

"Age means nothing, Ella," Makana informed Ella.

"I agree," Emma said.

"Me too," Samuel said

"Everyone agrees with Ella's suggestion?" Makana asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, okay then," Makana said.

"Hello, who is your group leader?" said a middle aged woman with a captain-like suit.

"I am, my name is Makana," Makana said.

"Alright then, EVERYONE PLEASE WELCOME: MAKANA'S GROUP!" everyone that was still in the lobby, clapped.

"Hey, what happened to Greg?" Dionjanae asked.

"He told me that he was going to drop off Ella's luggage and then go back home; he'll pick us up and bring us home after the trip," Emma said.

"Oh,"

"Yup," Emma said. Then a young man with a pretty thick German accent informed us that we should head to our rooms.

_At least he was nice about it…_ Emma thought. Emma was right, every student and character were sent to their staterooms, but were asked very nicely and calm.

Makana's group was now in the elevator to head to deck eleven.

"So, Makana, what number is our room?" Dionjanae asked her best friend as she got out her flip camera and started to record.

"Room 8798…" the elevator made a _ding!_ Sound and Makana's group exited the elevator. Makana lead the way to the stateroom.

"This is it," Makana said. There was a door in front of her that read "8798". Makana moved her card over the motion-sensor and opened the door.

Makana's eyes went huge. This room was a big room with a verandah. Makana remembered from the DVD saying that these were called "Concierge Family Oceanview Stateroom with Verandah" Or something like that.

"Whoa! This room is huge!" Emma exclaimed. Ella nodded and Samuel was about to jump on the queen size bed, but Makana stopped him.

"What now, group leader?" Dan asked.

"Well, it's only eleven-thirty. I suggest we unpack and get settled in and we'll go to that Cabanas' buffet place for lunch, how does that sound?"

Emma and all of the teenagers, plus adult agreed. While Ella and Samuel complained saying they didn't want to unpack.

"No lunch until everything is unpacked!" Makana said, and Samuel unpacked, they were still waiting for Ella's luggage, which will come soon.

Once everyone, with the exception of Ella, had finished unpacking, it was already twelve-twenty-four.

"You know where Cabanas is?" Danny asked.

Makana looked at the map.

"Supposedly it's on this deck… eleven" Makana said looking at the color-coded map.

Once in Cabanas, everyone was getting lunch. Makana's group got in line and picked up what they wanted.

Makana picked up marinated chicken breast with pico de gallo, some cakes, fruit salad, and sweetened tea to drink. Dionjanae was the first of the group finished picking out food, so she had to pick a table. Makana and the kids were second, they sat with Dionjanae. Then it was Danny then Dan last.

"That's a lot of cake, Makana," Danny said.

"Are you willing to share?" Dionjanae asked as she reached to grab a small chocolate cake piece. Makana slapped her hand, hard.

"Ow! That hurt, Makana!"

"Tough," Makana shrugged and ate her chicken, and then her fruit, drank all of her tea, and ate her cakes, without sharing.

"How can you eat all of that… and not gain a pound?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I do, it just doesn't go to my stomach. It goes to my-"

"Too much information, Makana!" said a male voice.

Makana turned around to find Aubrey Stewart, a fourteen year old boy, smart, blonde hair with glasses, standing at Makana's table.

"Mind your own business, Aubrey,"

"Aubrey?" Samuel nearly choked on his sprite.

"That's a girl's name!" Ella said.

"Ella Lane! That's not nice!"

"But you were just rude to him, Aunt Makana," Emma pointed out.

Makana felt dumb.

"Yo! Aubrey! What's taking you? Stop flirting and eat with us, dude!" Dash exclaimed.

"He's in YOUR group?"

"Yeah, he's really c-"

"I feel bad for you," Makana said.

"Makana, he's cool! He maybe weird in some ways but he's not a bad guy!" Makana only gave Aubrey a death glare.

'_If glares can kill… He'd be dead.'_ Dan thought.

Aubrey, irritated by Makana, turned around to leave, but before he did so.

"I like your shirt, even though I hate that game!" then, Aubrey left to join his group.

"For a smart guy, he really is dense! Who does he think he is? And how dare he compliment on my shirt!" Makana was just fuming with anger. Dionjanae was trying to calm Makana down.

Dan never really payed attention at Makana's shirt at all today, she wore a dark blue, rather baggy shirt and it had Kingdom Heart II written on it with Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and two forms of Heartless.

"That looks like a man's shirt," Dan said bluntly.

"That's because it IS a man's shirt, I got it at JCPenny."

"I like it," Samuel said.

"Thank you, little nephew," Makana thanked Samuel for his compliment.

Aubrey was irritated but not mad at Makana, somehow, he never could get mad with her. He didn't know why. He tried talking to Logan, Jonzell, Kejon, Louis, Kwan, and Dash. He even _looked_ troubled by something.

"What's wrong, Aubrey?" Logan asked as they went to tour the ship with a few others.

"Yeah, is Makana bothering you or something?" Louis asked.

"Probably, I just don't know why she's so, well, moody with me nowadays. I wonder if I did something."

"Nah, Makana's just like that," Jonzell said

"Yeah, Jonzell and I had class with her last year; she's really mental in some way. I honestly wouldn't worry about her," Logan reassured his smart friend.

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you guys talking about that crazy, red-head chick?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, something about her is eating at Aubrey, we're just telling him not to worry about her,"

"I thought that Fenton and that girl were going out or something," Kwan said, scratching his Asian head.

"No, Makana has crushes on cartoon and anime characters, and even real people. But she rejects _everyone_!" Kejon informed Kwan.

"How do you know?" Dash asked Kejon.

"Well… I kind of had, HAD a crush on her. Even though I only knew her this year."

"Really? You didn't tell US that," Louis said.

"She rejected me right on the spot; I didn't think it was that important to tell y'all,"

"Yeah, but I have to admit, during this school year, Makana and Aubrey would _sometimes_ sit together at lunch. Everyone went up to US and asked if they were going out. When we said 'no' they would say, 'they look perfect for each other'. So yeah, I kind of have to agree with them, Aubrey," Logan explained.

"WHAT?" Aubrey exclaimed, blushing.

"We know you don't like her that way, but, dude, she's seventeen!" Logan said

"Yeah, she's gotta go out with _someone_!" Jonzell agreed.

"Well, it's most certainly _not_ going to be _me_!" Aubrey shouted.

"Okay, Okay, fine. Wait a minute," Logan said, thinking.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Jonzell asked.

"Makana mentioned to us that she liked the show Danny Phantom…" Logan said.

"…There's not one cartoon or anime she doesn't have a crush on…" Jonzell continued.

"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE FROM THE SHOW!" both boys said in perfect unison. People around them were giving them looks, but they ignored them.

"Question is: who?" Louis said.

"Is it Danny?" Aubrey suggested.

"No…"

Logan, then, got an idea.

"Aubrey, we need your help!" Logan said.

The blonde boy sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Just play best friend, once you get enough information, report back to us and tell us who she has a crush on,"

"Why are we helping _her_ anyway?" Aubrey asked, honestly not knowing why they want to help Makana's romantic life. It wasn't any of his or anybody else's business, so why bother?

"Because, I honestly do not want her depressed all through this trip! We're gonna help her get closer to him! …_or her…_" Logan said.

"Whoever it is," Louis said.

Aubrey looked at his group and sighed.

"Fine, not because I care, but because I don't want to see her crying!"

Logan smirked. "Okay, Operation: Makana's Boyfriend is now underway!"

Makana and her group were back in the stateroom. Makana didn't know what Aubrey's problem was.

'_He had no reason to come our way and try to talk to us'_

She was out on the Verandah, boat unmoving. They still had about an hour or so before they set sail.

"Makana?" Makana turned to see Dan.

"Are you alright now?"

"I guess so. I think I'm just going to take a walk by myself," Makana informed everyone.

"Don't forget about the set sail party thing, aunt Makana!" Ella shouted.

Makana nodded and pocketed her room key in her dark denim skort's pocket and left.

Makana didn't know where she was going, she thought that this would be a good time to tour the ship and memorize things as she went.

Makana, luckily, had her iPod touch with her. She jammed her ear phones into her ears and played a random song.

It was Room Service (Hotel Room) by Pitbull.

Makana sighed through her nose as she walked around the ship. She finally found deck twelve. She was now outside, where that set sail party was going to take place.

They already had those chair things out and some of the teachers were occupying them. Makana decided to stay away from the teachers and sat in on right in a shade in a corner.

Makana was sitting up straight, her knees were close to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her iPod was still on and on shuffle. The song ended and Saviour by Black Veil Brides came on.

Logan and Aubrey were by themselves, hiding behind some chairs, but Makana was in perfect view.

"See, it's already happening!" Logan hissed.

"Yeah,"

"You ready?"

"Um,"

"Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine!" Logan reassured as he pushed Aubrey toward Makana's place.

Aubrey stood up, looked at Logan, who gave him thumbs up and retreated to where ever his group was.

Aubrey looked at Makana, who didn't notice him, and took a deep breath.

"Um, Makana?" the blonde said. Makana looked at him with those sad brown eyes, which switched to anger a second later.

"What do you want?" Aubrey winced at Makana's cruel words.

"I just want to apologize about what happened at lunch."

"Apology accepted," Makana said and looked at another direction.

When Aubrey didn't leave, Makana thought he wants to say more than an apology.

"Is that all?" Makana asked.

"No, may I sit?"

"Go ahead," The blonde sat in an empty chair next to the red-head.

"Listen, I know we are just friends and all but, I worry about you," he said. Makana didn't look at him. She was waiting for him to continue.

"You're always depressed, you're always crying, and you're always alone,"

"So?"

"So, don't let anything that is eating you up get in the way of this vacation!"

"But I'm fine-"

"Let me finish, all I'm saying is that we're friends, you can trust me, if you need to say anything to get off of your chest, you can tell me,"

Makana was silent for a moment. Aubrey was scared that the plan may not work at all. That, until, Makana spoke again.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone…?"

"I promise,"

"Okay, this is going to sound really crazy! But I have a crush on a Danny Phantom character,"

This is it!

"He was evil, but without his powers, he's like a completely different person. In a good way,"

Come on…

"What's his name?" Aubrey asked.

Almost there…

"His name is…"

"Dan Phantom: He's the older version of Danny; he's in my group."

YES!

"You mean that blue man with the white flames as hair?"

"It's actually not fire, it doesn't burn anything… But yes, that's him,"

Logan, who was watching this whole time, but couldn't hear anything she was saying, thought this was the perfect opportunity to pull Aubrey away.

"Aubrey, there you are, man!" Logan said.

"You need to be with our group!" he continued.

"But I-"

"It's alright, Aubrey, I'll go find my party as well, see you later, then!" Makana smiled as Aubrey was being dragged away by Logan, completely unaware of the plan.

Once Logan and Aubrey were in a safe distance, they came to a stop.

"Did she tell you?"

"As a matter of fact, she did!"

"Well, who is it?"

"Did you see that blue man that was with Makana and Dionjanae?"

"Yeah, wait it's-"

"Him, yeah. His name is Dan Phantom. Apparently he's the older version of Danny,"

"Good work, Aubrey! Let's go tell the rest!" Logan said and both boys headed toward their stateroom.


	5. Chapter 5 Setting Sail part 2

"Chapter four: Setting Sail part two"

Makana returned to her stateroom to find everyone about to leave for the party.

"It's time already?" Makana asked.

"Yeah! Come on, aunt Makana!" Samuel said, a little too excited, well, Samuel's never been on a Disney Cruise. Well, neither did Makana, but still.

Once they reached outside on the twelfth floor, everyone was there, including some Disney characters.

"Awesome," Makana said.

"I know right!" Dionjanae said.

"I was being sarcastic, but okay," Makana

"Aw, come on, Makana, this is going to be fun!" Danny exclaimed and pulled on her arm to make her join the huge crowed.

There were Cast Members giving instructions on count down. And then:

"Everybody! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" a cast member said and everybody joined in.

Then there was the horn that sounded like "When you wish upon a star" song.

Then streamers and smoke broke out and everyone cheered. The boat started to move and now it was time to party.

Makana danced, and only danced, with her nieces and nephew.

Suddenly the music died down.

"Anyone wish to perform for the party?" a young American man asked through the microphone and most of the girls hands went up.

Makana's was not one of them.

"How about you? Red-head girl with the Kingdom Hearts II shirt?"

Makana looked up at him. The girls who knew her were yelling her name, cheering for her to perform.

Makana shrugged and got on stage. Everyone cheered and clapped. Dan was in the back, talking with Clockwork. Makana was actually surprised Clockwork showed up… maybe he knows something everybody else doesn't.

"What song your you going to sing?" the man asked.

"I will be singing: Run this Town by Lucy Hale." The man nodded and searched for the instrumental song. The music started to play:

_Hold on cause I'm letting go  
>I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo<br>I'm gonna give you some till you want some more  
>Cause all I see is an open door<br>And I see where it's leading me  
>All of this energy, been bottled for way too long<br>It's powerful, powerful  
>You see what I'm getting at<br>I'm ready for all of that  
>If I'm not a star, you're blind<em>

_I've got rings on my fingers  
>And glitter in my hair<br>I bought a one-way ticket  
>And I just got here<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I've got high heel stilettos  
>And I'm kicking in doors<br>And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town tonight_

_I'm climbing high but there ain't no net  
>You like to see me jump a bit<br>Well everyday's just like Russian roulette  
>I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets<br>Cause I'm tired of second best  
>Tired of doing this<br>Tired of hypocrites  
>Twisted like licorice<br>I'm crushing them in my fist  
>Hushing their ignorance<br>You had your chance, now's mine  
><em> 

_I've got rings on my fingers  
>And glitter in my hair<br>I bought a one-way ticket  
>And I just got here<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I've got high heel stilettos  
>And I'm kicking in doors<br>And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town_

_Tonight, nothing's standing in my way  
>There's no obstacles anymore<br>In a minute, I'll be on my way  
>To the moment I've been waiting for<em>

_I've got rings on my fingers  
>And glitter in my hair<br>I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town tonight<em>

_I've got rings on my fingers  
>And glitter in my hair<br>I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I'm gonna run this town<br>Run this town  
>I've got high heel stilettos<br>And I'm kicking in doors  
>And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I'm gonna run this town  
>Run this town<br>I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
>Run this town<em>

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run  
>Run this town tonight<br>Run this town, run this town tonight  
>I'm gonna run this town, run this town tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

When the song ended, there were cheers and clapping. Emma, Ella, and Samuel were jumping up and down. Danny clapped and whistled along with his friends, Sam and Tucker. Makana bowed and when she got up again, she noticed that the children were not in sight. She looked around and found that Clockwork was taking them around the corner away from the party.

Before she could get down from the stage and go after them, someone screeched into the microphone

"Ahem! Hey, girl who do you, like, think you are?" Makana turned around to find Star holding a microphone and Paulina beside her.

'_Oh great…'_ Makana thought as they walked towards her.

"Answer the question, like, now!"

"Who do I think I am? Well, to be brief, I'm famous right now," There were cheering and a couple of "oooo's" going on in the crowd.

"That's not what we're, like, talking about!" Star screamed into the Microphone.

"Oh?" Makana said through the mic. Paulina took the mic from Star.

"You know, Dan wouldn't have _anything_ to do with you if you weren't already in his group!"

Makana was starting to get mad.

"So, what of it? You're not in MY group, so it's none of your business anyway!"

This time everyone "oooo'd" and Makana even heard "She's getting them GOOD!"

"But Dan isn't interested in you; he never did and never will be!" Star snatched the mic again.

"Girls what are you doing?" Dash asked, a flash of panic washed over him. After all, he is part of the operation to get Makana and Dan together.

"Shut up, Dash! You have no business in this!" Paulina shouted at Dash. Dash furrowed his brows, but he only shook his head at them.

"Anyway, it's no wonder no guy likes you! You're the kind of person that nobody would ever want!" Paulina said.

This time, Makana had no come back. Tears started to form in her eyes

Aubrey couldn't believe what he was seeing. Their whole plan, ruined! And it's only because of some jealous girls?

'_Give me a break! Actually, give HER a break!'_ Aubrey thought to himself. He was getting, not irritated, but MAD! He had to stop this but before he could spring forward. There was another person talking into another microphone.

"ENOUGH!" Then Dan came out.

"D-Dan, I- We-"

"Don't say anything! Instead let me tell YOU something!" Dan said as he grabbed Makana's arm and pulled her towards him.

Everyone gasped, including some of the teachers that were there.

"I've only known Makana for two days! But I know for a effing fact that Makana is different! She understands everything anybody goes through! Even though she never went through it herself! Now you listen to me, Paulina and Star; Makana is very special to me and I just so happen to _like_ her! If you get anywhere near her, I swear on my ghost powers that you. Will. Be. The. First. To. DIE!" Dan screamed. The two girls, who were scared and crying out of rejection, ran off the stage and as they passed by the students, they booed the girls and they ran to their staterooms.

Dan, who was still really mad that those snobs really insulted the girl he liked, pulled on Makana's arm and they went back to the staterooms alone. Once they were in the stateroom, Makana sat on the bed, speechless.

"I cannot BELIEVE they came! They should have NEVER been invited in the first place!" Dan said.

"Dan,"

"And you? How could you have taken such an insult? I would have punched them in their faces!"

"Dan,"

"I swear if they get within five feet from you, I'll throw them overboard!"

"DAN!"

"WHAT?" Makana wrapped her arms around Dan and she was crying.

"Thank you," Makana whimpered through his casual clothing.

Dan hugged back and they sat on the bed. They stayed like that for a while.

With one final sniff, Makana stopped crying and retracted herself from Dan. Just then, the door flew open and Dionjanae and the kids came in.

The first thing that came out of Dionjanae's mouth was:

"Can I _please_ cut them?"

"NO! Besides Dan seems like he'll take care of it." Makana said as she wiped her eyes.

"Aunt Makana, we don't know what happened. But I'm sure it was pretty bad… I think that's why Mr. Clockwork took us out and got us ice cream." Emma said.

"He got you ice cream?" Makana said.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Ella said. Makana smiled and laughed.

"I'll have to thank him once I see him!" Then Makana noticed something.

"Hey, where's Danny?"

"Dash wanted to talk to Danny so we just went on ahead" Dionjanae said. Makana smiled again.

"So, you okay?" Dionjanae asked.

"I am now,"

"Good,"

"So, um, what now?"

"Well, Mr. Clockwork said that the Oceaneers club will be open soon," Samuel suggested.

"Sure, I'll drop you off," Makana said, getting up from the bed.

"Anybody wanna come with?" she asked. There was no answer.

"Okay then, you guys can tour the ship or relax on which ever floor you want," Makana said, took Samuel and Ella, and left the room.

"Okay it says that it's located on deck five, and it's open from nine AM to midnight!" Makana said when they were in the elevator. She was reading the information booklets they received in the stateroom.

"Cool! Can we stay up that late? Please, Auntie?" Samuel begged his mother's sister.

"You can, but I don't know about Ella,"

"I can stay up!" Ella said.

"Well alright, but if you feel tired, just let the staff know, 'kay?"

"'Kay!" They said.

Once they reached the Oceaneers club, Makana basically got information about their schedule and they can go to either the club or the lab. She even received a pager so that Makana can know what her niece and nephew are doing and when they want to be picked up. Makana said goodbye and left.

Makana knew that her friends wouldn't be in the stateroom. So, she decided to chill at deck 12, and just watch the water. Makana remembered that there was a spa just for teenagers; she'll have to make appointments for her, Dionjanae and the rest of her girlfriends either for today or tomorrow. Makana decided tomorrow because that's a day at sea. No port of calls until the day after.

"Um, Makana?" said a familiar voice. Makana looked to find Dash, looking very uncomfortable. He was shy looking, and blushing.

"Dash, is something wrong?" Makana asked.

"Actually, there is, I can't talk to my new or old guy friends, they wouldn't understand. I just thought… you know, your Danny's friend-"

"It has something to do with Danny, huh?" Makana asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

"Sure," Makana said but they didn't really move anywhere else. It was already five PM, the sun was setting.

So, Dash explained to Makana what he and Danny talked about. After that little scene on the stage and Dan pulled Makana away, Dash thought he should ask Danny about any information about the two of them, just in case she was talking to Danny. The conversation went from Dan and Makana to him and Danny. And then, things started to get a little uncomfortable.

"Like what?"

"Well, he admitted he was gay,"

"And?"

"He started looking at me funny, like he was… in_ love_ with me or something." Makana only laughed.

"Wow, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but man, do you know how that makes you… dense," Makana said.

"I know I'm dumb and all but, I know love looks when I see it."

"Okay,"

"So, I need advice from a gay-loving girl, what should I do?"

Makana chuckled at that.

"You really want advice from me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't want it,"

"True,"

It was silent for a moment.

"Well, what I'm about to give you is not advice, but more like a question to think over,"

"Yes,"

"Do you like him back?"

"What?"

"Hey you wanted advice, that's all I can really give you?"

"A simple question?" Dash asked.

"My, dear, Dash, it's not as a simple question as you might think it is,"

Another silence loomed over the two. Then Makana got up from the deck ground.

"Just think about my question: Do you like him back?" Then, she walked away, leaving a confused Dash sitting alone on the deck floor.


End file.
